Disrespectful
by Sayaka Rose
Summary: Ed disobeys orders on a mission from his direct superior and overall lacks a respect for authorities. Therefore Roy prepared for Ed a special "mission" to make him learn what it's like when other people don't respect you...
1. What the hell?

**A/N: Hi, so let me say a few words before you'll start reading. On my profile, you would notice that there is a different story with the same name, only in a different language. Just let me warn you that this is not a translation, it's more like an alternative version.**

 **Also, this chapter has been rewritten and it was with a help of my Beta. So yes, I have a Beta now. Her username is "Jirachi at Sundown" and she gave me a lot of tips and advice and this chapter is much better thanks to her. She also wrote a majority of one dialogue which she deserves to get credit for. I will say which one at the end of the chapter so there wouldn't be any spoilers.**

 **Soon will be rewritten also the second chapter, so I recommend to wait for it. After that, I'll start writing the third chapter and so on and so on.**

 **Now when everything is said, you can start reading. Enjoy!**

* * *

~xxx~

Disrespectful

Chapter 1

What the hell?

~xxx~

Ed rubbed his arms with his hands as a light shiver ran through his body again. It felt colder and colder by every minute and it certainly didn't do any good to Ed's already increasing annoyance.

Just remembering how he had been woken up by the infuriating ringtone of the phone just to hear yet another even more infuriating sound of the voice of his Commanding officer, it made him irritated all over again.

Ed took a deep breath and then let out a sigh. He was doing his best to cool down but his bad temper didn't seem to cooperate. He was having a hard time trying to focus and the occasional yawning was keeping him distracted. It was only natural, considering the ungodly hour he had been forced to get up at. The Colonel had called him almost two hours ago and even now, when Ed looked up to the sky, he felt as if it was mocking him by its darkness.

However, his brain was desperate to keep him awake. When he couldn't concentrate enough on his task, the least he could do was not to fall asleep. Ed was on a mission, he had a responsibility and drifting off would be unacceptable.

He would try harder, though, if only he was motivated enough. He didn't really see any use in what he was assigned to do. His order was to hide outside of an old military facility and wait for Mustang and Havoc to go through it. They suspected it could be a hideout of a terrorist who was responsible for two attacks on Central. His capture was one of the top priorities. That was really the main reason why Ed was so angry. Nevermind being tired and cold, he was bored. He had been woken up just so he could squat behind a bush somewhere in the middle of nowhere, waiting if their suspect is stupid enough to run through the front door by any chance.

"Stupid Colonel, leaving such a dull job to me again," Ed sniffed and mumbled under his breath irritably before he shifted in his position. His legs started to feel numb from squatting.

"Fullmetal, if you wanna complain, don't do it into your transmitter," a voice said from the small device Ed was holding in his hand. Judging by his tone, it was obvious that Mustang wasn't impressed with his subordinate's language. On the other hand, Havoc wasn't even trying to cover his snickering as it easily went through the transmitter, probably amused by their usual bickering.

However, Ed wasn't feeling like laughing at the moment. He had been taken by surprise by the voice of his Commanding Officer. Trying to quickly regain his composure, he spoke into the transmitter again, this time intentionally. "Hey, Colonel, couldn't you give me something more exciting to do, at least? Because like this I'm even more useless than you on rainy days." Satisfied with his response he grinned and waited for what his superior had to say.

Roy sighed tiredly, "Fullmetal, the transmitter isn't a toy for chitchat. So instead of complaining and abusing your transmitter, watch your surroundings properly."

"I am," Ed retorted, feeling offended, "but I can't promise I won't fall asleep, because, with your speed, it seems like it'll be night again by the time you finish." Then Ed turned his transmitter off.

Roy's face twisted into an irritated scowl. He wasn't happy with the way Ed ended their conversation and he certainly planned to let Edward know after they're over. Looking around himself, he saw Havoc grinning stupidly, but he rather ignored him, only rolling his eyes. Right now, he had the patience to deal with just one pain in the ass at the time.

Then Roy rather returned back to his mission and slowly approached one of the buildings, Havoc following a few steps behind. He stopped snickering somewhere on the way and now both of them paid full attention to their task.

Roy stepped inside of the building as the first, Havoc right after him. The house seemed empty due to a lack of furniture. The floor was dirty and dusty and plaster was falling off the wall. There was a lot of rooms, therefore it took them some time to go through them all, but finally they decided the building was clear and moved on. Once they were outside, their sight targeted an area where several warehouses were located.

Heading to the first warehouse in a row, the Colonel slowed down his pace until he stopped completely, frowning in thought. "Havoc," the Colonel spoke hesitantly, turning his head to face him before continuing, "did you hear it?"

Havoc blinked, then puckered his brow in concern. "No, I didn't."

Roy's frown only deepened. He doubted he mistook the sound with something like blowing wind. What he heard was certainly a sound of metal hitting the ground, or wall, or something concrete, that didn't matter. But he knew what he heard and he certainly wasn't paranoid.

Roy stayed still for a while, listening carefully if he catches the sound again. Havoc was watching him all the while, expectation written in his face.

Then Roy heard it again and it took him only one glance at Havoc to be sure that this time, he heard it too.

Havoc swallowed hard and didn't look away from the Colonel when he spoke, "Did you mean this sound, sir?"

Despite the question being rhetorical, the Colonel nodded and turned his head in a general direction of the sound. He assumed it came from one of the warehouses and seeing Havoc looking in the same direction, they nodded in silent agreement.

They didn't waste any time and moved closer to examine the surroundings of the warehouse and look around for possible entrances. Deciding the only accessible way inside was the front door, they approached it quietly.

Each of the men stood at one side of the doors, mentally preparing for what was awaiting them on the other side. In spite of the tense atmosphere, both men were focused and determined to invade the space behind the door.

But still, they needed to be cautious. They couldn't afford to carelessly step inside and let it end somehow. One wrong step, one mistake could cost them their lives.

As they extended their hand to grab each door handle, they started to feel accumulating anxiety. The man they were after was dangerous and maybe just opening those doors could send them flying, considering the man was building bombs on daily basis.

Though, the flow of their thoughts had to be interrupted when they heard another sound from the inside. Except, this time it sounded different. It wasn't metal, or concrete, or whatever. It was a voice. A human voice sounding from the inside of the warehouse.

Anxious or not, now was the time to take action. They looked at each other and nodded, then their eyes slid back to the door handles in their hands. The Colonel started to count. "One..." Havoc was mentally preparing himself and swallowed a gulp in his throat. "Two..." the Colonel continued counting, the number three and maybe the biggest mistake of their lives approaching inevitably. "Three!" the Colonel shouted and both of them opened their side of the door.

With the first inhale of a dank and musty smell of the air, they aimed their guns inside, prepared to shoot. The light inside was dim but just enough so they could see what was in their shooting range. However, they didn't expect the view that welcomed their eyes.

The first time when they've heard the voice, their first assumption was that it belonged to their suspect. Unfortunately, they knew it wasn't the case when they saw the criminal laying on the dusty floor, the concrete encircling his wrists and ankles, pinning him tightly to the ground, and a tape covering his mouth.

Confused from the scene before them, they were studying the space around them in an attempt to find out what had happened. Their eyes ran from one corner, across the suspect, and to the other corner when their eyes lingered on a small figure, red coat and blond long hair obvious even in the dimness of the warehouse.

Edward was leaning in a back wall, his hands hanging casually in his pockets. Once their eyes met, the expression on his youthful face turned into a mischevious smirk.

Noting the smugness on the face of his subordinate, Mustang frowned deeply and relaxed his posture, his hands hanging alongside his body. Then he started moving closer to the boy.

"Fullmetal," Mustang admonished, trying to keep his anger inside, "care to explain what are you doing here?"

Ed's grin only became wider, and his posture more carefree. "I'm doing your job, that's what. Ya got a problem with that?"

"Yes, in fact, I do!" Mustang snapped, startling the boy. "Your orders were not to infiltrate the building and catch him, they were to-"

"Stay outside in case he runs, blah blah blah." Ed interrupted, scowling at his Commanding Officer. "Jeez, you old guys were taking so long he woulda gotten away by the time you got here."

Havoc shook his head disapprovingly. "Edward, this isn't a joke, you could've endangered the mission by doing that."

The other blonde gave Havoc a surprised look. "Aw, what? You're taking Colonel Useless's side too?"

The vein in Mustang's forehead bulged as his patience started to wear thin. "Fullmetal," He hissed impatiently, "although you caught the suspect, I cannot overlook your insubordination on this mission."

"Wh- what?!" Edward's eyes widened at him, "But I helped and-"

"No, you did not!" Mustang snapped frustratedly. He gave the child a glare, making Ed recoil slightly. "You endangered the mission by disobeying a direct order from your superior officer." Mustang continues, "No matter the results, the issue is your behavior."

Havoc sighed, shaking his head. "Chief, we know you have good intentions, but good intentions don't always have a good result." Edward gulped at that, the words reminding him of the fateful day when he did the worst mistake of his life. He remembered his good intentions from the time when he was ten years old, and the 'result' of his foolishness.

"If this were a different mission," Havoc continued in his lecturing, "and you acted the same way, things could've turned out worse than it did today. You went against the rules and that won't always work out in the end."

Ed was infuriated at this point and all he wanted was to get out of there. He glanced back and forth between the older officers for the last time before he growled angrily at them, turning on his heel and storming out of the warehouse. Mustang sighed in frustration as he managed to catch the boy muttering, "Tch, stupid old guys and their stupid rules..." leaving the two with a squirming and struggling suspect on the ground.

* * *

"Fullmetal," the Colonel stated as he was staring at his youngest subordinate who was standing motionlessly in front of his desk. Ed, on the other hand, was looking everywhere around the room, just to avoid those demanding eyes of his superior.

According to a clock on the wall, it was just past seven in the morning. The sun had already risen up in the sky but the mist obstructed the sunlight to brighten the streets of Central. It had taken them an hour to get back here and other two to handle all the paperwork coming with taking the suspect in custody and preparation for the court. Once everything had been taken care of, the Colonel had returned to his office to deal with something more delicate than the papers.

He never presumed Edward to be perfectly obedient nor respectful to higher-ups, but he's never expected Ed to dare and disobey his direct orders. He had gone totally out of line and it couldn't go without any consequences.

The Colonel waited for Edward, giving him the chance to explain himself first, but Ed chose to be silent for a change. He had the bad habit of being stubborn in the most unsuitable situations.

Roy sighed deeply as he understood Ed is not going to participate in the conversation. That was unfortunate, but at least it meant that he didn't have to argue with him right from the start.

"If you have nothing to say then at least listen to me," Roy observed Ed's expression carefully for any changes, but nothing occurred. "Fullmetal, I hope you do realize what you did this morning and what consequences it could have had if everything didn't go according to your plan."

Now he saw Edward's eyes widen slightly before his expression turned into a hostile glare. That confused the Colonel a little. He had thought that Fullmetal might have been upset, but now it seemed more like if he offended him.

However, the Colonel's flow of thoughts had to be interrupted when the boy finally spoke up, "You know, I really don't get what you're upset about because, clearly, like you just said, everything went perfectly. If I didn't take the chance we might have been still there running in circles like idiots while the bastard could have gotten away."

"That's not the point, Fullmetal. It's true that it could have taken us longer that way, but besides that you misunderstand everything. If you have stayed in your position there was no chance of him escaping. Actually, the fact that you left the position created a space for him he could have used to escape. Nevermind the final result, it was very risky and therefore very stupid to take any kind of action. There are millions of possible results, possible what if's and things that could have messed up." By the time Roy finished talking, Ed's eyes were piercing him through, trying to murder him. Or maybe they were an outcome of him trying to restrict himself from actually murdering him. It was clear that Ed wasn't happy about what was Roy pointing out. Roy wondered if it was because he couldn't take criticism?

When Ed seemed he couldn't take it any longer, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind himself, causing several papers to scatter on the ground.

The Colonel now felt angry himself and had a strong urge to put something on fire. Or someone.

Though, before he could do something he could be later on accused of as arson, he heard a knock on the door.

"Sir, is everything alright?"

Indicating the voice as First Lieutenant Hawkeye's, he invited her inside of his office.

As soon as she entered, the sight of papers spread all over the floor inundated her vision. She examined the mess suspiciously before she discreetly closed the door and then raised her eyebrow at the Colonel, clearly demanding an explanation. "Sir?"

Roy sighed and groaned. It was still just the morning, a whole day of work was awaiting him, and he already felt like he could go home and lie in the bed. Also, a strong headache was starting to form, but he ignored all of that in order to describe the Lieutenant what happened during his 'successful' encounter with Edward. While Roy was explaining, Riza knelt down to collect the papers.

After hearing everything, she grabbed the stack of papers and put them back where they belonged. "Well, that explains all the mess."

"Lieutenant, I don't know anymore what to tell him to make him understand..." the Colonel complained, secretly hoping to get some kind of advice.

Riza, being aware of the fact, only smiled and said, "Then don't say anything, sir." Then she gave the Colonel the last look before she turned on her heel and left the office.

"Thank you," grumbled the Colonel sarcastically, wondering if she has been taking him seriously.

Roy had certainly a lot of things to think about but first things first, he had a stack of papers in front of him that needed to be signed.

* * *

After a few hours, Roy decided that signing papers was the most uninteresting thing in the world. Especially when his mind was still wandering somewhere else instead of reading the text in the front of his eyes.

The conversation with the Lieutenant left him confused, her words repeating in his head. Just what did she mean? By saying nothing... he won't change anything. Not like Edward would listen anyway. But if talking wouldn't work, what would?

"Right, I'm done talking. I should try a different approach."

It was still afternoon so Roy pushed his luck and dialed a number. Hoping it wasn't too late, he waited for the person on the other side to pick up the phone. And Roy was lucky indeed.

"Hello?"

* * *

One week later...

"Brother, hurry up or we'll miss the train to Central!" a piece of armor called across a platform for his brother who stood at a payphone.

"Yeah, I know, just gimme a sec," Edward shouted back, averting his attention from the phone for a moment.

"My ears, Fullmetal," the Colonel murmured and shifted farther from the speaker.

"What? You said something, Colonel?"

Roy sighed. Conversations with Edward were always tiring.

"Fullmetal, just be in my office at half past seven tomorrow. Be on time, otherwise I won't have enough time to explain."

"Yeah, whatever. I have to go now so see you tomorrow." Then Ed hung up the phone and ran across the platform to get on the train with his brother.

* * *

The next day...

"Brother, you're sure we shouldn't speed up the pace?" Al worried as he walked beside his brother. They'd just gotten to Central and the current destination of their walk was the Central Headquarters.

Even though they were already coming with delay, Ed seemed quite on ease as he walked slowly, holding his suitcase in right hand, the left one being stuck in his pocket.

"Yeah, there's no reason to hurry."

That didn't calm Al by any means. Just how could be his brother so carefree, he didn't understand.

"And won't be the Colonel angry?" Al tried again to convince Edward that he should hurry.

"Al, stop worrying so much. He won't kill me because of a few minutes or anything." Ed reassured him and then yawned, not even bothering to cover his mouth.

* * *

In Mustang's office...

"I guess I will never see the day you will knock on the door and let yourself inside of my office as a normal person... such a pity..." said Roy flatly, eyeing the poor door and making a mental note that he would have to ask someone for a new one sooner or later, seeing a small crack forming at the bottom.

"Hahaha, we're very funny today," Ed said as sarcastically as he could manage before narrowing his eyes, looking straight at the Colonel like he would at his enemy in the field, suddenly turning serious, "So, what do you have for me?"

Unexpectedly, the Colonel stood up from his chair. "You're late," he stated and went to a rack to grab his jacket. "We're going out."

"Where?" Ed asked doubtfully with a raised eyebrow.

However, the Colonel went right past Edward, ignoring the question, only motioning him to follow. Ed's curiousness made him move without a second thought and the two of them were now walking down the corridor.

Soon they got to a parking lot, walking across the concrete, the Colonel leading all the way to what Ed assumed would be his car. During the walk, everything Ed managed to think about was 'Where the hell are we going' and somewhere in the back of his mind also 'If he doesn't tell me soon, my fist will meet with his nose.'

Roy, on the contrary, didn't seem to mind those murderous glances Ed was directing at him. He was quite enjoying the apparent confusion written in face of his subordinate.

As they stopped by a black car, Ed took a moment to consider how new and shiny it looked. When he heard a jangling sound, he turned his head to see the Colonel pulled out the keys, unlocking the door on the passenger's seat side first. Then he rounded the car to get to the other side and unlock the door of the driver's seat side as well. When he wanted to get in, he noticed that Edward stayed standing on the spot, arms crossed over his chest, and stared at him, his expression clearly sending a message 'You're really expecting me to get in that car without saying a word first?'.

Roy sighed, as it seemed to be the only thing he could use to relieve his nerves these days.

"Get in, Fullmetal."

"Where are we going?" Ed demanded.

"You'll find out after we'll get there."

"Why can't you say it now?" Ed raised his voice slightly and narrowed his eyebrows in irritation.

"Because I told you to be in my office at half past seven so I have time to explain. You're late so you can take your unknowingness as a punishment."

Ed fell silent as he didn't have an answer for that. It was a fact that he was late when he wasn't supposed to be. It was his fault. He almost started to feel guilty, but that feeling just floated away when he saw a mischievous grin appearing on the Colonel's face.

"And it would also ruin the surprise."

"You bastard!"

Amused, Roy stepped into his car behind a steering wheel and waited for Edward to seat himself as well. Reluctantly, Edward finally moved from his spot and stationed himself inside of the car, shutting the door forcefully. Then the Colonel turned on a motor and started the car.

Ed stared through a window and waited patiently when they will reach their destination.

Though, it didn't take even one whole minute for his 'patience' to wear off.

"Hey, come on... where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Come ooon..." he started whining, his eyes clearly begging for a clue.

"Edward, how old are you? You have a patience of five years old kid! It hasn't been even half a minute since we've been on the way."

Edward started pouting and turned his attention back to the window, studying the surroundings.

Now that he thought of it, usually, when he visited Central, he didn't stay for very long and so there were actually just a few places he knew in the city. Besides HQ, the train station, libraries, bookstores, a block where the Hughes' live and the routes between, he had no idea. This was a part of the city Ed's never visited before and therefore he was more curious the further they went.

When Ed noticed the moving scenery behind the window slow down, he averted his head from the view and looked at the Colonel whose eyes were looking for a vacant parking place. Finding one, he parked the car and stopped the engine.

Ed, not willing to spend another minute in that coffin on wheels, opened the door and stepped outside. Then he shut the door with a slam and took a moment to look around.

The parking lot they currently stood at was located across from a large building, the street creating a few meters of space between them. The building, despite looking old, was well renovated and it must have been obvious even to a commoner that its architect wasn't a complete moron and knew what he was doing. The other buildings in the area looked quite similar, but this one somehow exceeded them with its magnificence.

Then his eyes lingered on the big front doors and he saw that Mustang was already approaching them, leaving Edward behind.

Before Mustang rang the bell beside the entrance, he took a glance at his pocket watch. Looking somewhat relieved, he closed it and shoved it back into his pocket.

After pressing a button, he didn't have to wait for long and a kind female voice answered from the speaker. The Colonel introduced himself and the woman unlocked the door for them to let them inside, saying they were expected.

Mustang had already one foot inside when he turned around, raising his eyebrows and looking at Edward in anticipation. "Fullmetal, are you going or what?"

Ed eyed them suspiciously but walked over to them anyway and reluctantly followed them inside.

"This way, please." The woman motioned to her left, making them a guide. She could be somewhere in her mid-thirties. She was wearing formal clothes and the clack of her high heels was accompanying them all the way down the hallway.

She introduced herself, but Ed wasn't paying attention at the time and didn't catch her name. After that, she started a polite conversation with the Colonel who didn't seem to mind.

Ed was minding his own business and rather than to eavesdrop on their conversation focused on his surroundings.

The hallways were vacant but he was certainly hearing noises coming from behind many doors in the hallways. There were so many voices blended together that he couldn't hear anything specific, which was pissing him off as nothing has given him any lead as to where he was yet.

Then he noticed the clacking of the heels stopped so he glanced back at the two in front of him, seeing they were talking while standing on the spot. When Ed got into the hearing range, he heard the woman saying something about being it right at the end of the hallway and then she politely said her goodbye with a smile and gave Edward a nod when she was passing him by which confused Ed a bit, but he only shrugged and forgot about it.

"So?" Ed asked the Colonel when they started the walk again.

Though it was just a few steps before they approached the door at the end of the hallway, and the Colonel informed, "We're here," motioning on the door in front of them.

Ed looked up and saw a sign on the door, reading: Principal Harvey Anson

"Principal?" Edward read the sign aloud in confusion.

"What, Fullmetal, you haven't noticed yet?" the Colonel smirked evilly, looking forward to Ed's reaction, "This place... it's a school."

Ed blinked several times, not seeing any reason what were they doing there.

"Do you have any business with this principal?"

Roy grinned and then answered. "Well, you're partially correct because _we_ do have a business with the principal."

"We? Like... me too?" Ed was getting more and more confused by a minute.

"And do you see anybody else standing beside me?" Roy pointed out sarcastically.

"But wait... What _exactly_ am I supposed to do here?" Ed demanded an explanation but instead of giving an answer, the Colonel knocked on the door. After a voice invited them inside, the Colonel took a hold of a door handle, opening the door. As Roy stepped inside, an old man stood up from his chair, slowly, and moved closer to them from behind his desk.

"Colonel Mustang, I'm glad to see you, I haven't seen you in ages. I was starting to get worried you won't make it in time. But now that you're here, I must say that you really are a lifesaver."

Roy waved his hand to motion that it wasn't anything worth thanking.

"Mr. Anson, I would return the words back to you. I'm very grateful for this opportunity." Roy said politely before turning to Edward. "This is Edward Elric."

Mr. Anson turned to him as well and extended his hand so they could shake them like the etiquette required.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Elric. My name is Harvey Anson and I'm the local principal."

Ed decided to be polite once in his lifetime and stretched his right arm. While shaking hands, Ed even expended an effort at returning the words. "Nice to meet you, too."

When they parted, the principal spoke again. "Well, as much as I would like to talk right now, we have to go because the lesson's already started and we can't let the students wait, can we?" he laughed mostly to himself and motioned for them to follow him.

Roy and Ed went a few steps behind the principal, Ed trying to find out all the way what was going on. Then he slowed down a little and blinked a few times as the reality finally struck him.

"No..." he started quietly, leaning closer to the Colonel so only he could hear him, "No, you haven't done what I think you have."

"What?" Roy smiled innocently.

"You haven't enrolled me here to be a student, have you?" he asked Roy with a look of worry and anger.

The Colonel almost burst out laughing but barely restricted himself from doing so.

"N-no, but it would be a v-very funny idea..."

Ed punched him in the arm. "Stop laughing and just tell me why I'm at a school if I'm not a student!"

Sooner than the Colonel could even stop laughing, they stopped behind a door to a classroom. Mr. Anson didn't waste any time, he took a door handle and opened the door. Both Roy and Ed followed him inside of the room, looking around and seeing confused faces of students.

There were a few of them that didn't even notice someone had entered the classroom, but when the principal spoke, the class fell silent and everybody's attention fell on the three people in the front.

"Dear students," the principal started, "as you all have already known, your homeroom teacher, Mrs. Donnard, had to take some time off due to her health issues. It was a challenge to try and find a competent substitute in such a short period, but we managed to find one." Mr. Anson motioned in the direction of his left side where stood the Colonel with Ed. The eyes of the students followed the hand of the principal and they all widened in an instant. From the way the principal spoke, it was clear where he was going, but it seemed so surreal they couldn't believe it.

"Now," Mr. Anson continued with his speech, "greet your new homeroom teacher, Mr. Elric, the well known Fullmetal alchemist, who will take over all the classes after Mrs. Donnard, which means physics and chemistry."

As Edward listened, he couldn't believe his ears. Did he really hear what he thought he did? Or was it just his imagination? If that was the case, then his fantasy was really cruel and it liked to torment him. Or maybe the principal was just joking.

To be sure, Ed leaned slightly forward to see Mr. Anson behind the Colonel. And he was smiling. Unfortunately, it wasn't the kind of mischievous smile when you fool someone. It was more of that don't-worry-everything-will-be-just-fine kind of smile. Mr. Anson was completely serious.

When Ed looked back at the students, he found them all looking his way.

No, wait. They were looking slightly to his right. Where the Colonel stood.

They were all staring at the tall military officer, thinking that _he_ was the one who was supposed to teach them. Those faces they made when the principal walked past the Colonel and stopped by Edward were priceless. Unluckily, Ed couldn't be amused by that at the time as he was really the most shocked person in the room. He was so shocked that he didn't even register the principal was talking to him.

"So, Mr. Elric, or should I say professor, I still have a work to do so if you need anything, you can stop by my office," Mr. Anson winked at the end and then left the classroom, leaving the two State Alchemists stand in the center.

Then Ed finally lost it and shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, the dialogue I mentioned at the beginning was the one when the Colonel and Havoc were lecturing Edward in the warehouse about his behavior.**

 **Also, if you liked this chapter (or even if you didn't), please let me know in your review. It will also encourage me to write more and updates will be faster. :D**


	2. For Real?

**A/N:** Hi again! It's been a while but here's a new chapter! I want to thank you for those lovely reviews, really, they made my day so much better and motivated me to write the next chapter! It also made me more confident and I am really happy that it was readable (not just the content but also the grammar) :D

I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope will like also this chapter! :D

* * *

Disrespectful

Chapter 2

For Real?

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed shouted and ran through the door to catch up with Mr. Anson. "Wait, eh... Mr. Anson! What is this supposed to mean?!"

The principal turned around with a questioning look on his face.

"Mr. Elric, is there anything wrong?"

Edward's eyes widened with anger as he shouted again: " _Everything_ here is wrong!"

Mr. Anson looked confused with a hint of concern.

"Sorry, Mr. Elric, but I don't understand what you mean."

Ed had an urge to give himself a facepalm but he restrained himself. Instead, he started to gesture furiously with his hands in the air.

"I mean this situation! It's ridiculous! What kind of stupid joke is this supposed to be?!"

Mr. Anson frowned now with exasperation. But before he had a chance to speak, someone spoke behind Edward.

"Fullmetal, I assure you, this isn't a joke." Edward turned around to glare at his superior. "This is a serious situation."

Ed snorted. "Serious? This is everything but serious! I hope you don't really expect me to teach here."

Roy's face turned into a smirk. "Fullmetal, but that's exactly what I expect of you!"

Now Edward started to be the one confused because the suggestion of him teaching was ridiculous. Still, the principal and the colonel seemed deadly serious.

Ed started to think about this whole situation and a few arguments popped into his head.

"But, Colonel, I already have a job, don't you remember? Even if you were truly serious, though I know you're not, why would you waste my time here when I should be on mission?"

Roy made a few steps to come closer and then spoke: "Fullmetal, this is a mission either and you're going to fulfill it. This is a mission I've given you and you don't have the right to protest. Otherwise... you would have to hand in your State alchemist's watch." He stepped one more step closer and extended his hand to add the effect to his words.

 _What? What is he saying? How did it turn like this?!_ Ed's mind screamed but he didn't show the fear on his face. Instead, he started to gather other arguments. _I can talk him out of this, I can do it!_

"No, Colonel, I'm not trying to protest-"

 _Liiiiieeeees..._ both of them thought.

"-I'm just trying to show you how unreasonable this is. Look, I don't even have any qualification to be a teacher."

"Oh, but that's not completely true. You know, Fullmetal, you have a qualification to be a State alchemist which means that you have all the knowledge you need. Actually, you're more than qualified."

"Well, that's nice, really, to have the knowledge, but I have no idea how to teach it other people! I mean, don't I need to have some pedagogic minimum or something?"

Roy had to snort at that. "No, Fullmetal, you don't. The letter from the Fuhrer itself is enough to make you a teacher." With that, Roy took an envelope out of his pocket.

Ed stared at the envelope with wide eyes. "Fuhrer? This wasn't your idea?"

"It was, Fullmetal, but the Fuhrer was more than willing to sign this after I explained him the circumstances."

"What circumstances-"

"So, Fullmetal," Roy ignored the question and continued, "I hope you see now that there's no point in arguing."

Ed was cut out and totally speechless. _I can't believe this is really happening._

Ed was thinking about why the colonel came up with such a crazy mission but he still couldn't find any rational reason.

"Colonel," Ed started slowly, "why did you give me such a mission? I mean, it's nice that you think I am so qualified for this, but wouldn't be better to find an actual teacher for this position? Not to mention that I would be definitely more useful in the field than here."

"Actually, there is a particular reason why I chose you for this mission," _Well, it was more like I was looking for this mission just so I could give it to you but let's not mention that for now..._ Roy thought in-between his talking, "Like I said before, I haven't been very impressed with your behavior lately."

 _What? Why the hell is he talking about that now?!_

"I've given you this mission so that you have time to think about it."

 _What?!_

"What?! But I seriously don't have the time to sit here! I have a research to do! What about Al!" Ed shouted from the bottom of his lungs.

"Of course I sympathize with you that you have to stop your journey for a while, but this is something that has to be done. And that's the end of this discussion."

Ed stood there and thought about his options. _Okay, so, it seems there's no way I can talk this out anymore. I can't refuse this mission either or I'll lose my State alchemist's qualification which I need..._

Ed frowned. He really didn't like the last option but had no other choices...

 _To accept this mission, stay for a few months in Central? There's a library... I haven't taken a closer look at it so far..._ Ed swallowed. _Okay, it's settled._

He looked up to his superior with a serious look on his face.

"Okay, I'll do it..."

Roy smiled.

"...but I have a condition."

His smile fainted again. _Well, it wouldn't be Fullmetal if things went so easily..._ he thought and listened to what his subordinate has to say.

"Once this mission is over, you're gonna tell me the real reason why you've given it to me. Deal?" Ed asked and waited patiently for the answer.

Roy snorted. "Deal."

After this situation has been resolved, Roy reached into his pocket to look at his watch. It was half-past eight already and he had to return to his job.

"Now, Fullmetal, I have to return to my job. Also, you should probably return to that class or the students will get some stupid ideas like to put a thumbtack on your chair or something," said the colonel and waved lazily on his way out of the building.

Suddenly Ed turned around when he had heard an awkward cough.

"Ehmehm..."

The principal was standing there unnoticed the whole time and now he wanted to have some attention.

 _Jesus! I completely forgot about him...!_ Ed thought as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Mr. Elric, as I observed the conversation with the colonel... Had happened any sort of miscommunication?" Mr. Anson looked at Ed with concern.

"Well... yeah, s-something like that..." Ed tried to hold his composure. The whole situation was so awkward...

Then Ed looked up at the principal and stuttered: "I-I-I think I s-should go back t-to that c-classroom so if you excuse me..." He trailed off and aimed to the classroom he ran out of earlier.

He stood behind the door holding a handle. He felt suddenly very anxious about entering the room.

 _What will I do? What should I say?_

He stood there for a while thinking when his flow of thoughts was interrupted by voices coming from the inside of the classroom.

Ed curious leaned forward and pressed his ear to the door.

* * *

Meanwhile in the class - 8:13

It's been three minutes after ringing already, so the substitute teacher should arrive soon.

The students were surprised when the door had opened, the one standing behind them was the principal.

The principal entered the classroom followed by two other people. One of them was a tall man in a military uniform and the second one was a short kid in a red coat.

When they came in the front of the classroom, the principal started talking.

"Dear students, as you all have already known, Mrs. Donnard had to take a couple of months off because of her problems with health. It took a little time to find a competent substitute for her but the day finally came. Now greet your new homeroom teacher, Mr. Elric, the well known Fullmetal alchemist himself, who will take over all the classes after Mrs. Donnard - means physics and chemistry."

Mr. Anson turned to face the short one.

"So, Mr. Elric, or should I have said professor, I still have a work to do so if you need anything, you can stop by my office," he winked and then left the room.

'Mr. Elric' stood there and stared into space. When he finally realized what the principal said, he shouted and ran out of the room right after the principal.

The other man in uniform sighed and slowly walked out of the room.

After that, the classroom stayed quiet until one of the students finally broke the silence.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" said a boy at the back corner of the room. With that, he swang in his chair and leaned on a wall behind him. His head was shaved and he wore a baggy red sweatshirt but even so you could see how he was muscled.

"Probably some kind of joke?" snorted another boy sitting in the opposite back corner of the classroom. He was on the contrary very slim but tall. He was ginger and his skin was very pale with flackers. On his nose sat square thick glasses.

"Joke? Well, it's true that the principal has kinda talent on making bad jokes but this one? Do you really think that even the principal would joke about something this serious, Deemer?" the third boy joined a conversation. Usually, there was a bright smile plastered on his face but today he seemed in a very bad mood. He had brown hair and blue eyes and wore the same red baggy sweatshirt.

"Then what? Rowan, do you seriously think that that shorty is gonna be our new teacher? Just the thought is ridiculous." retorted Deemer snickering.

"Joke or not, it has to be some kind of mistake, right?" asked the boy with a shaved head no one in general. "Because... come on! Such a dwarf can't be possibly our teacher..."

"Yeah, he's too young for that. Probably even younger than us..." wondered Deemer aloud, "But did you hear him? He introduced him as Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I mean, there's no chance such a kid could be a part of the military..."

Then Korry spoke again: "Kid or not, there's no chance such a shrimp could be a State Alchemist. They're dogs of the military, not puppies-"

At that time, the door swung open and Ed, red in fury, rushed into the classroom.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK-MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE'D SINK INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE WOULDN'T NEED TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE CAN BREATHE OXYGEN ATOMS THROUGH THE WATER?!"

Everyone stayed still and stared at Ed with wide eyes. Then Deemer snickered and a few moments later was the whole room filled with laughter. The only one who wasn't laughing was Ed as he stood in front of the class red with anger and embarrassment.

 _Just a few seconds being here and I've already messed it up..._ Ed thought and sighed.

The laughing students gave him a few seconds to take in the surroundings. Then his eyes lingered on a table in the front. Ed walked tiredly to the table and shifted a chair so he could take a seat. But before he did, he checked for any thumbtacks when he remembered what said the colonel. _Stupid colonel, this is so ridiculous..._

He shook the thought of the man off and took the seat. When he sat comfortably he looked around the table. On the desk was laying a class book and a cup filled with pencils. Then there was a drawer. Ed pulled the drawer out to take a look in the inside. Though he didn't find anything special, just a few blank papers and chalk.

As the most interesting thing was the class book, he pulled it closer and opened it. There was a list of students. Ed started to read the names when he noticed that the class was silent once again. He looked up to the students to learn they were staring at him intently, studying his every move.

Suddenly, Ed started to feel anxious. He was used to people staring, but this felt somehow different. Maybe it was because he wasn't in a company of so many people of the same age in a while. Exactly, from the time he attended elementary school in Risembool.

He quickly shook the thought off of his head before he could start remembering things he would rather forget. Now, there was a challenge in front of him and he had no time to waste.

 _A challenge? Wait, this isn't such a big deal, is it? I've been through a lot of worse things so I should be okay, right? Wait... okay? There is nothing dangerous so what am I so worried about? Maybe if not my health, is it my mental wellbeing? No, really, what am I so worried about? I am Edward fucking Elric and there's no way I would be nervous about something so small, damn it!_

When Edward shut down his inner fight, he took a deep breath and tried to focus. This was a totally new experience for him and frankly, Ed had no idea about what he should say. His head was spinning but still, he tried to come up with something because he couldn't just sit there saying nothing until the end of the lesson.

But even though he was nervous as a pig staring at a butchery, from the outside, he tried to look like there was nothing bothering him at all. He took a deep breath once again to prepare his mind for what was coming next.

Ed stood up from his chair and walked slowly but determined to the front of the classroom. Then he coughed to clear his throat.

"So, as you have already heard from the principal, my name is Edward Elric. I would like you to call me by my first name. I think it will be more comfortable for both sides. And I hate formalities. The first time I've heard I'm going to teach here was just a few minutes ago so I was surprised a lot, as you could recognize from my reaction. I'm not very happy about being here and I bet none of you is either, but there's nothing we can do about it. You will have to adapt and cope with it somehow. If I remember correctly, I'm supposed to teach you physics and chemistry, right? Since I have nothing else to say, I would like to begin so it would be really helpful if some of you told where you ended-"

"Hey, you've got to be kidding, right?"

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with this chapter and you can certainly look forward to the next one! Meanwhile, I will look forward to the reviews! Please tell me what you like/don't like, if the characters are OOC or if I did a fatal grammar mistake... XD


End file.
